Mi lobo feroz
by Chiru Less
Summary: Allen está atravesando evarios en distintos niveles de su vida, lo que podría considerar su momento más vulnerable, y cuando piensa que puede escapar a la seguridad de la soledad y el aislamiento, él aparece para recordarle que no podrá ocultarse nunca más. Omegaverse, Yullen


DGM y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hoshino, sólo escribo por diversión.

* * *

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incómodo como en aquellos momentos. No sabía si era debido a su estado actual crítico, pero todo a su alrededor le molestaba; las risas de sus compañeros, los empujones típicos a los que tan acostumbrado estaba y que solía devolver, pero que ahora lo dejaban sin aire; las conversaciones, algunas de ellas banales, otras no tanto, en las cuales no estaba participando porque sencillamente no estaba pudiendo captar el significado de las palabras de los demás, y no precisamente porque estuviera sordo.

Se removió en su butaca, soltando un quejido contenido, mezcla de dolor, resentimiento y temor. La ansiedad embargaba cada fibra de su cuerpo, y era capaz de sentir como los vellos de sus brazos y piernas se erizaban con cada nueva ola de fuego que recorría su anatomía. Su rostro ardía e intentaba ocultarlo de los demás ladeando la cabeza hacia adelante, procurando que su cabello cubriera el sonrojo que no veía, pero sentía. Sus manos se retorcían, nerviosas, sin que él pudiese evitarlo.

Fijó su mirada gris un tanto desenfocada sobre ellas. Descruzó las piernas y volvió a entrelazarlas apretadamente, más nervioso que antes. Se reclinó hacia delante, sobre la mesa, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Sentía como aquella sensación de calor, ansiedad y dolor se extendía desde lo más profundo de sus piernas hacia arriba, abajo, en todas direcciones, atontándolo, aturdiéndolo y haciéndolo sufrir.

Conforme pasaban las horas había ido empeorando, pero en los últimos 20 minutos aquello se había convertido literalmente en un infierno repentino. Y se había encontrado allí, atrapado, sin ninguna excusa que dar para huir corriendo, encerrarse en sus habitaciones y no salir de allí hasta que todo aquello se terminara.

Pero Allen Walker nunca había sido considerada una persona con suerte. Cuando media hora atrás habían pedido su cena, jamás se imaginó que aquello a lo que tanto temía y hacía tanto no sufría se manifestara de manera súbita y mortificante, justo cuando estaba rodeado de casi todos sus compañeros de la Orden.

Se mordió el labio, atormentado. Si alguien le prestaba atención en ese preciso instante, hubiese dicho que estaba con gran urgencia de visitar el baño, cuanto menos. Había barajado aquella mentira en su necesidad de esfumarse de allì, pero a esas alturas ya no sabía si las piernas le iban a responder.

Ni siquiera sabía si podría hablar decentemente.

Allen odiaba ser un Omega por situaciones nefastas como aquella. Su celo habìa llegado de manera irregular, como siempre lo había hecho. No respetaba períodos ni tenía relación con las estaciones del año, lo que lo volvía impredecible y peligroso, porque siempre había tenido a bien pasar desapercibido enclaustrandose hasta que su necesidad pasara, aislado de cualquier Alfa que pudiese descubrirlo…

\- Allen, ¿estás bien?

Espantado, se percató de que un gemido casi inaudible se había escapado por sus labios entreabiertos, frustrado y dolorido por una nueva oleada de aquella energía instintiva recorriéndolo. No había sido tan imperceptible porque Lavi, sentado delante suyo, había sido capaz de oírlo entre el griterío que estaban causando Krory y Jerry. Al instante, sintió como Lenalee también lo observaba atentamente. Estaba seguro de que estaba frunciendo el ceño, preocupada…

\- S-Sí, sólo tengo...hambre.

La última palabra le había salido casi en un suspiro lastimero. Intentó sonreír, restándole importancia al asunto. Le sonrió a Lenalee a su lado, quien efectivamente lo estudiaba con el ceño fruncido. Quizás…

Cubrió su boca con ambas manos cuando la ola de calor había arremetido con demasiada fuerza; instintivamente encorvó el cuerpo hacia delante y apretó aún más las piernas, porque sentía que algo húmedo y caliente escapaba entre ellas…

\- ¡Allen!.- todos los presentes quedaron en repentino silencio, tensos.- ¿Qué…?

\- Sólo...sácame de aquí.

No supo si Lavi fue capaz de interpretar lo que intentaba suplicarle con su mirada, o en verdad su expresión le había atemorizado, pero el pelirrojo se había levantado raudo de su asiento, había rodeado la mesa y se encontraba ya levantando a un Allen enclenque, casi sin fuerzas.

Antes de que pudiese terminar de reaccionar, a base de mentiras bien formuladas y de palabras tranquilizadoras, ambos ya se encontraban fuerza del comedor, lejos de miradas inquisidoras y de una atmósfera cargada de dudas.

\- Creo que piensan que el Noé en tu interior estaba despertando.

Aquel corredor oscuro, amplio y frío fue testigo de como Allen prácticamente se desplomaba sobre el duro suelo de piedra, agitado. Apenas había entendido el susurro de Lavi, y alguna parte de su mente, la que aún conservaba algo de raciocinio, tenía que darle la razón. Estaba preocupando a todos por culpa de su accionar irresponsable. Volteó el rostro en un intento por distinguir la posición de Lavi en la penumbra; estaba recargado en la pared, mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión.

\- No te preocupes, algo inventaré. Allen…

\- Yo…

Se le cortó la respiración cuando otra nueva descarga le atravesó el cuerpo sin piedad. Intentó reprimirlo, pero un extenso gemido de ansiedad se dejó oír, avergonzándolo aún más. A esas alturas, el bookman junior ya debía de haber atado cabos.

\- Tienes realmente mucha suerte, Allen. Todos los presentes en esa mesa, incluido yo, fuimos incapaces de sentir nada, ni siquiera un cambio sutil en el ambiente. Ser Beta a veces apesta.- rió, pero Allen no llegó a encontrar la gracia en su tono de voz.- Si hubiese habido algún Alfa…

\- No...no digas nada. Gracias, Lavi.

\- Déjame llevarte a tu habitación, aunque sea.

Allen suspiró, intentando controlarse. Cada vez con mayor urgencia quería estar solo, porque sentía cada vez con mayor apremio la necesidad de estar acompañado de una manera que no se podía permitir. Se mordió el labio, enojado consigo mismo. En ese momento hormonal tan activo de su celo, cambiaba de parecer constantemente. Había necesitado la ayuda de Lavi, la había obtenido. Había deseado que se quedara con él, que no lo dejara solo...pero ahora no sabía cómo deshacerse de él.

No quería ser maleducado con quien consideraba un gran amigo, pero…

\- Allen…

Lavi intentó sostener al peliblanco de un brazo con la tentativa de cumplir con su palabra, pero el contacto había sido más de lo que Allen había podido soportar. Se había deshecho bruscamente de su agarre y se había alejado dos, tres pasos. El pelirrojo intentó decir algo que llenara aquel vacío tenso que se había formado entre ambos, sin éxito.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi…

\- Entiendo. Tu habitación no está lejos, espero que puedas llegar bien. Cuidado, Allen.

Allen no sabía si tranquilizarse o preocuparse por la actitud tan comprensiva del bookman. ¿Había entendido realmente o en verdad se había molestado por su rechazo? Mientras lo veía ingresar nuevamente en el salón del comedor, se preguntó si no había rechazado realmente un acercamiento de otra índole por parte del pelirrojo, lo que le dejó un sentimiento de culpa que se fue vaporizando conforme había comenzado el tortuoso camino hacia su refugio, en medio de la enajenación que le provocaba aquel estado.

Divisó la puerta que lo dejaría entre cuatro paredes, protegido y a su vez libre de poder expresarse en soledad. Se recostó contra la pared, descansando antes de caminar los últimos 10 metros que le quedaban.

Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

La urgencia estaba regresando, ésta vez más fuerte que nunca. Sentía la necesidad indecorosa de abrir las piernas allí mismo, como si se hubiese encendido algún interruptor invisible en su mente. Alarmado, notó que sus caderas se habían movido solas, ondulando en impulso primitivo, ajeno a él. Deseó incluso, allí, en medio del corredor desierto, introducir una mano bajo su ropa, en el interior de sus pantalones…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué...qué estás haciendo?

Por un segundo, Allen dejó de respirar.

Pero no supo si fue debido a la sorpresa, al horror, o porque sus fosas nasales se saturaron con el olor fuerte, penetrante, casi insoportable en esos momentos de un Alfa.

O porque justamente había sido Kanda Yuu quien lo había descubierto en el momento más vulnerable de su existencia.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y dentro del nuevo nivel de confusión mental que Allen había alcanzado, llegó a distinguir, en los ojos oscuros del oriental, confusión y enojo, luego sorpresa...y después algo más personal, más íntimo, un destello de reconocimiento que el peliblanco no estaba preparado para concebir.

Y tampoco estaba preparado para que su propio cuerpo, desconocido para él en esos momentos, reaccionara a tan inconcebible aceptación. No podía articular palabra ni moverse, acorralado contra la pared, y como si de un imán se tratara, Kanda se estaba acercando a él con los ojos entrecerrados, aún desconfiado de que su propio instinto le estuviese jugando una mala pasada. Allen se sintió acechado, estudiado; intentó retroceder aún más, pero la sólida piedra a sus espaldas le recordó que no tenía escapatoria.

Por primera vez en las últimas 2 horas, el menor deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien más apareciera e interrumpiera el escrutinio para nada inocente que el oriental estaba empleando en él; la sombra del más alto le oscurecía el rostro pálido y enrojecido a su vez por la fiebre, y Allen notó con cierto resquemor que lo que antes había sido enojo y confusión en los ojos oscuros de Kanda, ahora era...no quería siquiera pensarlo, porque al darle un nombre, al confirmarlo…

\- ¿Por qué hueles tan bien, moyashi?

Todos sus vellos corporales se erizaron al oír aquel susurro oscuro y profundo pronunciado casi contra su oreja izquierda; podía sentir como el otro apreciaba su aroma, como se contenía por acercarse un poco más, aunque prácticamente ya estaba sobre él. Con la desfachatez y descaro que le caracterizaban, Kanda terminó de acorralar a Allen, cercándolo con sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, en la pared. Le miraba directamente a los ojos en un acto que no parecía ser intimidatorio, sino indagatorio. Aún desconfiaba, pese a que, como él, su cuerpo estaba tomando el control de la situación.

\- ¿Por qué…?

Sino hubiera sido porque Allen le conocía a la perfección, hubiese pensado que estaba a punto de besarlo. Pero su rostro se desvió a último momento, rozando su mejilla con su afilada nariz, una, dos veces. El menor cerró los ojos, suspirando. Aunque fuese mínimo, el contacto de su piel quemaba y enardecía sus ya encendidos deseos más bajos. Sintió algo húmedo, caliente recorriendo su piel, y no pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido de súplica se escapara, traicionero.

\- ¿Por qué sabes tan bien?

Otra vez aquella voz profunda, primitiva, íntima. Jamás le había oído emplear con nadie aquel tono de voz y se sorprendió satisfecho y reconfortado por ser quizás, la única persona que lo había hecho. No abrió los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar de la degustación que Kanda hacía de su piel, cada vez de manera más ansiosa; lo sintió acercarse, pegar su torso contra el suyo, aplastándolo suavemente contra la pared. Allen ladeó el rostro dejándole inconscientemente el acceso que el mayor pedía tácitamente, demandando con su lengua cada vez más hacia el sur.

Y tuvo que aferrarse a los hombros del más alto cuando sus piernas flaquearon al sentir no sólo la lengua, sino los labios del otro haciendo estragos contra su níveo cuello; le sintió tironear con ansias y brusquedad su uniforme de exorcista hacia abajo, buscando ganar terreno, quitando el estorbo de la ropa. Allen simplemente enterró sus dedos en el uniforme ajeno cuando Kanda presionó un poco más sobre su cuerpo desprotegido, rozando con su entrepierna más que despierta las partes más sensibles en el menor, mientras ahora era el filo de sus dientes quienes arañaban la piel de su cuello, ya casi su clavícula…

¿Cómo era posible que aquello le estuviese sucediendo justo a él, que siempre se había cuidado de no toparse con ningún Alfa en aquellos momentos delicados de su vida? ¿Y justo le venía a suceder con Kanda, quien le odiaba?

Aquel último pensamiento le provocó un vacío en el estómago, aclarando un poco su mente entumecida por la necesidad. Si bien él no lo odiaba - e incluso le consideraba un compañero al cual valoraba, pese a los desprecios constantes a los cuales los sometía el oriental - no podía dejar de admitir que ni siquiera una vez habían mantenido una conversación civilizada. Sí habían vivido juntos momentos de tensión y riesgo vital, pero Allen no podía dejar de pensar que aquello jamás habría sucedido si las hormonas no estuviesen de por medio...y….¿y si dejaba que aquello continuaba, sino le daba el freno que tendría que haberle puesto a la situación ni bien se había topado con Kanda?

Ya lo veía venir.

Iba a ser un revolcón, quizás dos. Su celo iba a pasar, y las cosas iban a ir peor entre ambos.

Y Allen no quería admitirlo abiertamente, pero él deseaba pasar, cuando llegara el momento, su necesidad con alguien que realmente lo quisiera así, que le valorara fuera del instinto.

Que no lo dejara tirado cuando todo aquello sucediera.

Además, estaba el otro pequeño gran asunto.

Fue aquello lo que lo terminó de convencer. Debía anteponer la razón al deseo.

\- Kanda, espera.

Lejos de prestarle atención, el pelinegro rodeó su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, apresándolo y atrayéndolo a su pecho mientras su boca seguía haciendo estragos sobre su piel. Una de sus manos desabrochó los primeros botones de su uniforme con brusquedad, apartando la tela que se interponía entre su boca y el hombro del menor.

Allen sentía su entrepierna dolorida por la frustración y más húmeda de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Estaba tan mojado, tan listo para aquel imbécil, que se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Kanda intentó, al fin, quitarle la parte superior de su uniforme en la mitad del corredor de la Orden.

\- ¡Te dije que esperes!

No supo de dónde había sacado la voluntad, pero ahí estaba. Había logrado empujar a Kanda lejos de su cuerpo, que ahora se sentía frío y cien veces más caliente y ansioso por la ausencia del Alfa. Ambos estaban agitados y se miraban con una mezcla de rencor y necesidad que a Allen le causó gracia, considerando la situación.

Hasta en ese momento parecían a punto de iniciar una discusión.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?

\- ¿Es que...acaso no lo ves? Bakanda.- susurró, frustrado y ya otra vez adolorido. Kanda lo fulminó con la mirada, molesto.

\- No veo, lo estoy sintiendo, si a eso te refieres, moyashi.

\- Mi nombre es Allen.- un quejido de dolor le atravesó justo en ese momento, obligándolo a incurvarse hacia delante. Notó que Kanda intentó acercarse.- No te acerques, es...es peor...contigo cerca…

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, estúpido? ¿Que me vaya?

\- Así es.

Su respuesta había salido tan rápido que había sonado como lo más lógico y natural del mundo. Por supuesto, le siguió un silencio sepulcral sólo interrumpido por la respiración agitada de Allen, quien no se atrevía a mirar directamente al otro por temor a una represalia. El silencio se extendió un poco más incomodando cada vez más al menor, hasta que los pasos firmes del pelinegro resonaron en sus oídos sensibles, acercándose a él.

Una mano demandante se posó sobre su mentón, elevándolo con firmeza para que sus miradas hicieran contacto. La mirada oscura de Kanda presentaba la determinación que siempre había habido en ella, pero además mostraba una convicción tan acentuada, mezclada con el deseo que podía no sólo olfatear en el aire sino ver reflejado en sus pupilas algo dilatadas, que atemorizó a Allen por lo que aquello significaba.

\- No voy a irme, aún menos si tú lo quieres así.

\- Pero…

Allen quería explicarle por qué aquello estaba mal de raíz, por qué debían detenerse. Quería alejarse corriendo de allí, insultarlo y por qué no, enseñarle por la fuerza a que no, era no. Quería gritarle que ni en un millón de años ni su mente ni su cuerpo se sentirían atraídos por él, un estúpido antisocial y maleducado, a quien claramente no le importaba todo el sufrimiento que él estaba experimentando…

Pero las ínfulas que tenía para llevar a cabo todo aquello se esfumaron cuando Kanda lamió sus labios de manera suave, tanteando. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de Allen, quien instintivamente se pegó al torso de su acompañante al sentir un intento de alejamiento. Y al recibir esa afirmación tan contundente de que el instinto era más fuerte que la razón, Kanda dio rienda suelta a lo que había estado intentando contener por orgullo, por raciocinio.

A él también le estaban ganando los bajos instintos.

Lo primero que Allen sintió fue su espalda impactando en forma imprevista contra la fría piedra otra vez. Luego, y antes de que pudiera quejarse por el maltrato, una mano ansiosa y sin tapujos tanteó su entrepierna mojada y necesitada por encima de sus ropas; sus caderas se mecieron lastimosamente contra aquella mano que seguía apretando su intimidad y que ahora intentaba abrirse paso por la cintura de sus pantalones, sus labios intentaron contener un gemido indecente que fue expelido contra el oído de Kanda cuando necesitó aferrarse a su cuello gracias a sus piernas inestables, y una necesidad imperiosa de rogarle porque hiciese algo más que tocarlo se instaló en su mente aturdida y acalorada.

Finalmente, aquella mano exigente y ávida se abrió paso, sorteando hábilmente sus pantalones, su ropa interior. Allen apretó el agarre que había establecido en el cuello y hombros ajenos cuando percibió el ansiado contacto, caliente y resbaladizo. La palma de largos dedos, sin clemencia ni prisas, manoseó su miembro duro y empapado al completo, de arriba hacia abajo, rozando sus testículos; sintió la necesidad de abrir las piernas, brindarle acceso, que fue más allá, más hacia atrás, pero la ropa, ahora molesta, se lo impedía.

\- Vamos a tu habitación. Ahora.

Fue una orden sin lugar a réplicas, pero para Allen - que había dejado de luchar ya hacía unos cuantos minutos contra su propio juicio, necesitado como estaba - auguraba la liberación de aquel dolor y apuro cada vez mayores en su cuerpo y mente.

Sabiendo que estaba caminando -o tambaleándose - hacia algo que, en condiciones normales rechazaría con todas sus fuerzas, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia sus habitaciones, a escasos 10 metros de distancia.

Kanda prácticamente no lo había dejado ni cerrar la puerta.

Estrellándolo ahora contra la madera de la misma, sus manos viajaban por debajo de su camisa, de sus pantalones; las sentía amasando su espalda, su trasero, su intimidad. Sus gemidos escapaban de sus labios ya sin contención, sabiéndose seguro y a la vez atrapado en lo que minutos antes había considerado el único refugio para salir de aquella situación aeroso. Ya no sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba de manos o garras las que arremetían sobre su cuerpo; no sabía si retiraban su ropa con ansiedad, o Kanda simplemente la estaba desgarrando, exponiendo piel que lamía, mordía, chupaba. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás cuando le sintió ascender por él, dejando seguramente alguna que otra marca en su nívea piel. Su cuerpo estaba flácido, entregado. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado y a la vez ansioso, dejando que el hombre que se encontraba encerrado con él en la casi completa oscuridad de su cuarto hiciese lo que quisiese sin recibir ni una queja, sólo sonidos de satisfacción…

Sus labios fueron asaltados en forma febril, hambrienta. Los besos se confundían con lamidas y mordidas suaves, buscando mayor contacto. Kanda abandonó su boca y trazó un camino de saliva por su mandíbula, otra vez hacia su cuello un poco maltratado, pero ésta vez fue diferente; Allen notaba conforme pasaban los segundos que el mayor se volvía cada vez más demandante, impaciente. Jaló su cabello con fuerza hacia atrás, dejando otra vez al descubierto un costado de su cuello. Advirtió con un dejo de dolor como los dientes del pelinegro presionaban sobre su carne sin llegar a lastimar, seguramente dejando otra marca más.

Cerró los ojos cuando a las atenciones de la boca se le unió otra vez la mano, ahora tironeando ansiosa de sus pantalones, intentando bajarlos, logrando hacerlo, deshaciéndose de su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente expuesto sin importarle ya realmente. Con una facilidad que no hubiese logrado si se lo hubiera propuesto con mayor calma, las ropas resbalaron por sus piernas, y de una o dos pequeñas sacudidas pudo deshacerse de ellas.

\- Abre.

\- ¿Eh?

Ni siquiera se molestó en aclarar sus intenciones. Una de aquellas fuertes manos se deslizó sutilmente sobre el costado de su cintura, su trasero, su muslo, para bruscamente tomar su pierna a la altura de la rodilla y elevarla rápidamente contra su propio cuerpo.

Repentinamente sin sostén e inestable, encontrándose en una posición desventajosa, Allen se aferró aún más a su cuello y enredó aquella pierna en la cintura de aquel impaciente Alfa.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, se percató de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Suspiró y se arqueó contra su cuerpo ocultando la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios contra el cuello del oriental; la misma mano que le había levantado la pierna, sin perder el tiempo, se había dirigido hacia su trasero nuevamente, ésta vez explorando más allá. Inconscientemente mordió el cuello de Kanda cuando sintió aquellos dedos largos entre sus glúteos, resbalando arriba y abajo entre los efluvios que salían de su cuerpo cada vez más necesitado. Las manos del albino comenzaron el tortuoso trabajo en forma desorganizada, impaciente y torpe de quitar capa por capa las telas que cubrían el torso de aquel odioso sujeto; oyó su respiración más agitada cuando sus torsos desnudos hicieron contacto, friccionandose en un movimiento cadente que Allen había iniciado conforme Kanda no había cedido en sus atenciones. Sus dedos rozaban apenas su entrada húmeda, provocándolo y frustrándolo de igual modo…

\- ¿A qué juegas,Bakanda?.- su pregunta quedó casi ahogada en un jadeo repentino cuando uno de aquellos largos dedos se introdujo por completo en su interior de forma brusca. Lejos de conformarse con ello, comenzó a moverlo en forma frenética con movimientos circulares, entrando y saliendo de él.- Maldito…

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga,moyashi?.- Kanda chocó su frente contra la suya en forma suave, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que hizo contacto con la puerta, al tiempo que involucraba un segundo dedo en la ecuación. Allen sintió su rostro arder cuando sus ojos se perdieron en la oscura mirada del Alfa, que estudiaba sus reacciones.

\- N-Ni se te ocurra…

\- Tsk. Quién te entiende.

Las piernas de Allen comenzaron a temblar en forma alarmante cuando un tercer dedo - que resbaló sin dificultades por su entrada ya parcialmente dilatada por su celo - se introdujo limpiamente con los otros dos, hasta el fondo; frunció el ceño, contrariado por lo incómodo de su posición. Instintivamente intentó trepar a la cintura de Kanda con su otra pierna, pero el mayor se lo impidió, riéndose de él.

\- Pero qué…¡Qué! ¡No soy tu muñeca!

\- ¡Cállate!

Allen no podía dejar de sentir cierta satisfacción morbosa, un placer culposo en aquella situación. Kanda le había dado la vuelta, dejándolo de espaldas a él y de frente a la puerta. Había retirado los tres dedos de su interior, jalando luego de sus caderas hacia atrás y afirmando su ya dura erección contra su trasero expuesto. El pelinegro aún llevaba los pantalones puestos y estaba notablemente agitado, pero por la manera con la cual dominaba su cuerpo, le ordenaba y hacía lo que quería con él pese a sus lamentables réplicas, era obvio que era quien controlaba la situación, pese a que aquello inquietaba un poco al albino.

Ante su reclamo había jalado nuevamente de su cabello hacia atrás, obligándolo a estirar el cuello. En un acto reflejo, automático, había elevado su trasero al mismo tiempo, avergonzándose un poco por lo mal que lo tenían las hormonas. Kanda tironeó un poco más, pegándose y friccionándose contra la piel húmeda del otro, importándole poco si se ensuciaba o no.

\- ¿Me quieres dentro? ¿Sí o no?

\- No creo que...que…

\- Ni hablar puedes.- otra ola de aquel calor abrasador recorrió su cuerpo, mareándolo e impidiéndole la pelea.- Y estás dando un espectáculo de aquellos, moyashi.

Oyó que reía, pero Allen no notó sorna en su risa, sino satisfacción. Le complacía saber que no sólo estaba así por su celo, sino que en gran medida él era la causa de su descontrol. Kanda lo había llevado a ese estado de lamentable necesidad. Ambos lo sabían, pero el Omega no quería rebajarse a algo que sabía no tendría retorno, y su mente obnubilada no le estaba ayudando a tomar la decisión correcta...

\- Óyeme bien.- su tono profundo y bajo le indicó a Allen que aquello iba en serio. Lo sintió reclinarse sobre su espalda, sus cabellos largos rozandolo, sus dedos clavados en la piel de sus caderas, estremeciéndolo.- Sé que lo deseas, te estás muriendo por decirme que sí. Pero no lo harás, y yo no necesito que lo hagas. Voy estar tan dentro de ti que no te quedará lugar para albergarme ni palabras para suplicarme que me detenga, porque no lo haré, ¿me has oído?

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¿Sí, o no?

Una de sus firmes manos abandonó su cadera y Allen, incapaz de formular palabra alguna, cerró los ojos presa de la anticipación al oír el ruido metálico que producía el cinto de Kanda al desabrocharse.

\- Es tu última oportunidad, moyashi.

\- M...Mi nombre es Allen.

\- Tú lo quisiste así. Aguántate.

No hubo antelación, ningún aviso.

Allen no tuvo de dónde aferrarse cuando Kanda se introdujo por completo en su cuerpo, llenándolo lenta pero firmemente, obligándolo a abrir las piernas para acogerlo por completo. Estampó ambas manos en la puerta, clavando las uñas en la madera, intentando contener los fuertes gemidos que necesitaba dejar salir. Advirtió como el pelinegro separaba sus glúteos con ambas manos, quizás admirando lo profundo que se había metido en su cuerpo...lo sintió salir de su interior despacio, torturándolo. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban aún más agitadas, y pese a que acababa de comenzar aquello, Allen se sentía ya en el límite…

\- Kanda…- ¿aquello era su voz? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan sumisa y suplicante?

\- Lo sé.- Allen se sorprendió al oírlo, porque su tono había vuelto a cambiar. El dejo de prepotencia y deseo seguía allí, pero ahora también escuchó comprensión, algo parecido al consuelo.- Yo...Yo voy a aliviarte.

Lo penetró enérgico, impetuoso. Allen se oyó gritando cuando aquello no se detuvo; su rostro quedó pegado a la madera áspera, rozándola una y otra vez con la mejilla ya irritada culpa de aquel vaivén insistente que las embestidas vehementes de Kanda provocaba en todo su ser. Poco le interesaba ya si alguien los estaba oyendo; entre sus gemidos y jadeos, los de Kanda y sus palabras de consuelo entremezcladas con algunas frases buscapleitos, y el ruido chirriante que estaba haciendo aquella maldita puerta que en cualquier momento colapsaría, no le hubiese sorprendido que los estuviesen oyendo incluso desde el comedor.

Sus quejidos rápidamente se transformaron en sollozos de placer cuando Kanda rozó algo inexorablemente dichoso en su interior; notó que el mayor ya lo estaba sosteniendo con ambas manos e impedía que cayera al suelo.

\- O-Otra vez…

\- ¿Qué...cosa…?

\- Ya...ya lo sabes…

\- No, no lo sé.- Kanda embistió adrede aquel punto mágico en sus entrañas, haciéndole temblar de satisfacción.- Ah, ¿eso?

\- S-Sí…

\- ¿Cómo se piden las cosas...moyashi?

\- Juro que...cuando esto pase...voy a…

\- ¿Vas a qué?

Otra embestida feroz cortó su reclamo, y con ella, una sensación de deleite y regocijo descomunales se instaló en su bajo vientre, un calor y la sensación de que iba a explotar se arremolinaron en su cuerpo, en su mente. Oyó muy lejana la voz de Kanda, creía que le estaba cuestionando si se encontraba bien...por un momento dejó de respirar, y al siguiente, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su piel, forzando a su cuerpo en espasmos vigorosos, en gemidos de alto volumen que se confundían entre palabras sin sentido donde el nombre de Kanda estaba impreso en la mayoría de ellas.

Reparó en el líquido caliente que salpicaba su estómago y entre sus piernas estremecidas; su respiración agitada se acomodaba lentamente, y podía notar como el calor que lo consumía segundos atrás se estaba apagando suavemente. Sintió una caricia sutil en su espalda, arriba y abajo, sobresaltándolo. Agachó la cabeza, temeroso y sorprendido a partes iguales. No quería verlo,ahora que la fría realidad comenzaba a reaparecer, no quería enfrentar a Kanda después de…

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, moyashi?

\- Mi...Si, estoy...mejor.- de repente se había vuelto tímido, quizás por la mezcla de sentimientos que ahora recorrían su mente un poco más clara. Deseo, ansiedad, necesidad, vergüenza, temor, incertidumbre. Le daba hasta miedo corregirlo, exasperado.

\- Bien. Espero que tu cuerpo resista más que esto, porque yo estoy lejos de acabar contigo.

\- ¿Eh?

Allen nunca se había percatado de que Kanda no había salido de su interior; de un rápido movimiento estaba otra vez enterrado en la profundidad de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir otra vez, pese a que su cuerpo ya estaba más...calmado…tuvo que arrepentirse de su convicción cuando el pelinegro lo tomó firmemente por las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo sin piedad, rápido y profundo, aún más que antes. Todo su ser volvió a adquirir temperatura, y en menos de lo que podía considerar posible, aquella extraña sensación de desfallecimiento estaba volviendo a él, solo que ahora Kanda le acompañaba. Pudo sentir sus dedos enterrándose en sus caderas, y como culminaba en su interior abundantemente, llenándolo.

Y al reparar en aquel líquido caliente rebosando su entrada mientras oía los roncos y profundos gemidos del espadachín, Allen alcanzó su segundo orgasmo en menor tiempo que antes.

Ninguno de los dos habló, y Allen pensó que el silencio no era incómodo. Las palabras quizás sobraban. Tal vez siempre habían sobrado entre ambos. Al cabo de unos minutos intentó erguirse, notando que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Con un poco de desconcierto sintió los largos y musculosos brazos de Kanda rodeándolo por detrás, sosteniéndolo y acunándolo de una manera tierna, cariñosa que el peliblanco no le creía capaz de realizar.

Pero allí estaban.

Recargó su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando. Ni el calor ni la necesidad habían cedido, pero le estaban dando una tregua. Ya no se sentía tan inseguro, y quizás...quizás…

\- Vamos a la cama, te estás enfriando.

Allen sonrió. La réplica se atoró en su garganta al oír la orden de Kanda. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de resignación mientras se dejaba conducir dócilmente hacia su lecho. Acababa de darse cuenta de que nunca habían llegado a él, y que su primera vez había sido contra la fría madera de una puerta…

Pero ya no importaba.

Sintió el calor de sus sábanas, de sus frazadas sobre su cuerpo, y de los brazos y torso de Kanda contra su espalda, cernido sobre él. Lo presionaba contra sí en una actitud posesiva que a Allen no le molestó, para nada.

Quizás...en unas horas...podría pensar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora…

El sueño le venció, y con él, una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho. Algo vacío, frío y molesto le atenazaba la mente, irritaba la nueva tranquilidad que había alcanzado una vez que sintió la respiración acompasada de Kanda contra su cuello.

Un mal presentimiento, como si aquello fuese la peor decisión de su vida.

Hola! Espero les haya gustado! La idea es hacer un Long fic iniciando desde aquí, Uds decidirán xD

Díganme que tal! Nos leemos!


End file.
